The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for testing the operational status of snow removal equipment and providing information concerning the repair processes of such equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to testing and correcting problems with the electronic, electrical, hydraulic and other systems of such snow removal equipment.
In snowstorms and during heavy snow falls, snow removal equipment is used to maintain clear and safe roads for travel. Others use snow removal equipment to clear parking lots and driveways or simply to get themselves to their destinations. The speed with which snow removal equipment problems can be identified and corrected during snow emergency situations is therefore critical. Snow removal equipment has become more sophisticated, and accordingly, more complex. When snow removal equipment is inoperable, the complexity of the machinery typically requires time-consuming examination of the numerous components and systems of each piece of equipment to determine the cause of the problem. The importance of efficiently and reliably restoring inoperable snow removal equipment to an operational state is particularly appreciated by those who make a living servicing highways, roads and driveways in inclement weather and also by those who are responsible for the safety of people traveling in severe conditions.
In the past, each component and system of snow removal equipment had to be individually tested through an extensive series of diagnostic proceduresxe2x80x94each of which focused on only a single component or system. This time-consuming analysis is subject to error and expensive. After problems were identified under this diagnosis method, procedures had to be established and steps implemented for correcting any problems. Further, this diagnostic and repair process often required obtaining repair manuals for the numerous and diverse types of snow removal equipment available. In additional to not being readily available, manuals often require updating which can be an awkward, imprecise and costly process.
Under this past testing method and procedure, the snow removal equipment had to be brought to a site properly equipped with the machinery and tools for conducting such testing. This is problematic in that the malfunctioning snow removal equipment in need of service was not, in some situations, mobile. Under such circumstances, the snow removal equipment would generally have to be towed to the repair facility.
Snow removal equipment is sometimes modified after the initial purchase. Service technicians often have difficulty fixing malfunctioning snow removal equipment if the modifications are unfamiliar to the service technician and not included in manuals. Furthermore, various types of snow removal equipment can be operated concurrently, e.g., a plow is commonly used in front of a truck while a salt spreader distributes salt behind the truck. If one type of snow removal equipment is malfunctioning, the effectiveness of snow removal efforts are greatly impaired. The various types of snow removal equipment typically require various manuals and diagnostic procedures.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for assessing and analyzing the operational status of snow removal equipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method to maximize the time snow removal equipment is operational.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a more reliable apparatus and method for determining the operational status of snow removal equipment and associated vehicles.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a more comprehensive analysis apparatus and method for determining the operational status of snow removal equipment while simultaneously utilizing fewer resources than prior art methods.
It is a further object of the present invention to locate a source of malfunction in snow removal equipment and to restore the equipment to an operable condition quickly and reliably.
It is a still further object of the present invention to maintain usable data concerning a variety of snow removal equipment components and systems, including service records pertaining to particular pieces of snow removal equipment.
It is a still further object of the present invention to store and provide data facilitating the diagnosis and repair of snow removal equipment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to display data concerning the operational status of snow removal equipment.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus which allow users to obtain data acquired and maintained by others.